Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective element for conductors, wherein the protective elements are arranged in a support which can be fastened to a circuit board and is connected to contacts, which are secured to the circuit board; the invention also relates to the use of the protective element in the manufacture of a circuit board with conductors secured to the contacts; and to a method for producing the connection between the conductors and the contacts of a circuit board.
The protective element is distinguished by the fact that it is configured to interact with a support in whose recesses conductors can be arranged or are arranged, and the protective element is configured for guiding the conductors during the arrangement of the support on the circuit board in a predetermined position in which they are arranged so as to be adjacent the contacts and, optionally, after removing the protective element from the conductor ends, can be connected to the contacts. The conductors are preferably electrically connected by means of welding, soldering, crimping, or clamping to a contact each.
Description of the Related Art
For manufacturing a connection of conductors with contacts of a circuit board, the conductors are pushed into recesses of a support, are positioned parallel to the contacts, while the support is locked to the circuit board, and are subsequently welded to the contacts.